The Blue-Blooded SYOC
by RosieSmile47
Summary: 23 years ago Prince Maxon chose America Singer as his wife. In this story, the two never eliminated the caste system and the rebels are still rampant in Illéa. Prince Noah is now 20 years old and it is time for his Selection. 35 girls will come to the palace and even though only one will become Noah's bride there are many fates they could meet. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

_Prince Noah's POV_

In the pouring rain, I ran towards the soccer ball and kicked at it with all my might. The ball rocketed toward the net. It hit the back of the net with a swish and fell back to the ground. "Goal," I muttered and went to retrieve the ball and put it away in a nearby shed. I then snatched up mysopping wet suit coat from the ground and sprinted back to the palace from the fields.

When I came into the entrance hall, Imogene, my nineteen year old sister, happened to be standing there and she lifted an eyebrow as she took in my wet state. A puddle was quickly forming at my feet and I imagined I looked like a mess. "Well, what were you up to?" she asked in an amused fashion. "Oh you know, just venting my feelings about the Selection on soccer balls," I responded and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "I can't help you there. Besides it's, not like you didn't know it was coming-" "That doesn't mean I have to look forward to it!" I interrupted and she threw her hands up in surrender. "Hey! I wasn't saying you had to look forward to it but stop being such a drama queen about it. Kian is probably jealous of you having thirty-five beautiful girls in the palace just for you."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Immy, I am just nervous." Imogene came up to me and ignoring the fact that I was drenched she gave me a hug. "It's okay, we all know that you can be clueless when it comes to girls," she teased and I jokingly pushed her away. "That is not true! I'm quite the charmer." She snorted, "Yeah once you get past your awkwardness!" "You better run for it!"

She squeaked and made a break for it. Thankfully being more of a tomboy, she refused to ever wear heels so she could run without breaking her ankles. Her long auburn hair was waving behind her as she ran and I had to avoid getting whacked in the face when we turned. I chased her through many twists and turns until she made a sharp turn which I followed but slipped due to my wet shoes and fell. Imogene spun around and burst out laughing when they heard their mother's voice.

"What on earth is going on? Noah, why are you so wet?" America questioned with her hands on her hips. "And why are you on the floor?" Maxon added at her side. Imogene quickly stopped laughing but still had a smirk on her face. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting on the polished marble floor and looked up at my parents. My mother looked as if she might start yelling whereas my father looked amused. "You see, I was playing soccer and-" I didn't get far in my explanation before my mother interrupted. "And why were you out in the rain?"

Maxon took America's hand in his, "America, be patient. He was only doing what he enjoys." America looked at her husband, "In the mud and rain!" "I'm sorry, mother. I am twenty though, don't I have the right to do as I wish?" I butted in. Imogene glared down at me telling me to shut up for my own good. America took a deep breath then looked right at me, "For goodness sake, just stand up Noah." I did as she said and was then towering a few inches above her. "You have to understand that you're the crown prince and you have to be more mature. You're able to do almost anything you want, but in a few years you will be king and you need to keep your responsibilities in your mind."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry again." I repeated and my mother smiled at me. "I am as well, we've just been stressed with your Selection coming up." I nodded, "I understand." "Now, go get changed and try not to leave to much more of a trail of mud and water. The poor maids."

I walked back to my room and changed into a button up shirt and suit pants. I didn't put on a coat or tie for there was no formal event to dress up for. When I stepped back out of my room Imogene was already changed. "You're so slow." she told me and I gaped at her for a moment. "I'll never understand how you can change in and out of dresses so quickly." She flipped her hair, "It's a talent." I chuckled and we began walking towards the stairs.

We had only take a few steps when our six year old sister, Evelyn, came barreling down the hall her bare feet slapping on the floor. "Get out of the way!" she cried and soon following her was her twin brother Dashton. I scooped Eve up in my arms and she giggled squirming around. Imogene grabbed Dashton and swung him around. "Now what are you two doing?" Imogene questioned them and when neither answered we started tickling them.

"Stop! Stop, please!" they begged through their laughter but we were relentless. "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you!" Dashton shouted and we put them down. Dashton checked to make sure no one was coming and pulled out a little notebook from under his coat. I quickly realized that it was Kian's precious drawing notebook. Imogene laughed out loud when we heard a shout from Kian's room. "Uh-oh, you guys are in trouble!" she warned them and the twins took off.

Kian came out from his room and came right to where Imogene and I stood. "Would you guys happen to know where my notebook is?" he asked calmly. We responded, "The twins." Kian sighed and ran off after them.

We're a chaotic family to say the least, and no one could imagine the chaos that the Selection would entail once it began.

 **I know it's short but I really wanted to get started. So as said in the description this is an SYOC and you can find the form to submit a character on my profile. As of now I will only be taking 25 submitted characters so that it is easier for me to handle(this may change). Anyways, thanks for reading! Here are just some little rules below nothing to big:**

 **1\. You may send in one or two characters.**

 **2\. No perfect characters** **or Americas please. I want to see some unique girls. If your character is too perfect I may ask you to add some flaws and change her a bit. Also they can't all be the perfect candidate, please send in some mean girls or some odd ones.**

 **3\. Please don't get mad if your character gets eliminated or something happens you don't like. Once you send them in I control what happens though I might pm you to check with a few things.**

 **4\. This is a firm rule I'll be sticking to. No review characters. I'm sorry but everything needs to be done through pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gwen's POV_

I pushed the heavy wheelbarrow full of horse, pig and cow manure to the waste heap. After I dumped it I took a moment to relax my muscles and wiped the sweat off my brow. My day of work was almost done but it hadn't been easy. I was in charge of the animals on the farm for the day while Jack had been working with the crops. I had fixed numerous horse paddocks, brought loads of hay out to the animals, and then to top it off I had to pick all the areas for all of the animals. Yes, because every seventeen year old loves being on poop duty.

I rolled the wheelbarrow back to the barn along the dusty trail. I smelled awful and was practically gagging the whole way back. Needless to say, I could not wait to get changed. As soon as I had everything finished up I signed out on a paper that logged all employees hours and practically ran to my little tool shed.

The tool shed was on the other side of the farm from the animals closer to the crops and to the house. Which was most definitely a good thing because I don't want to have to wake up to the smell of cows every morning. Once I got to the shed I went to the rusted metal door, leaned against it, and heaved with all my strength to slide it open. The room was skillfully organized to include one bed, one table and then a bunch of tools. On the bed, my favorite little six year old sat writing in a flimsy notebook. I rescued him from the streets a few years back and treat him like family. He glanced up and when he saw me his smile missing his front left tooth lit up his face. "Gwen, you're back!" he shouted happily with his adorable accent.

"Yup, what were you working on?" I asked him as I took my filthy sneakers and socks off. "I was writing story!" he told me proudly thrusting the notebook in my direction. I grabbed the book and opened it up. He had drawn a stick figure picture of him and me and then wrote about us using some new words about birthdays I had taught him in English. "This is great, Xavier! Your English has really improved." Xavier was practically beaming with pride and I tousled his short black hair.

"Now, what is it that I'm forgetting about today?" I asked him teasingly. He giggled and jumped up saying "It's my birthday, silly!" I laughed, "Of course! How could I have forgotten? You ready to go to Gina's diner once I get cleaned up?" He nodded eagerly and I set to changing. I slid my box of clothes out from under the bed and took out a pair of old ripped jeans, a plain cotton shirt, and my very worn deep red hoodie. I changed, put my shoulder length blonde hair up in a ponytail, and then was ready to go. Before I was even able to tell Xavier I'm ready I heard the sound of someone leaning up against the door.

I helped push the door open from the inside and in walked my friend Jack. Jack's the son of the owner of the farm so I've known him ever since his family took me in from the streets when I was eight. They didn't treat me like family but they gave me the tool shed as a room, fed me, and paid me for my labor. My situation wasn't great, but I couldn't ask for much better after what happened when I was younger. When I was eight, I caught my dad cheating on my mom and so his way to save his own sorry bottom was to send his eight year old daughter out to the streets of Hansport to die. Got to love dear old dad. If Jack's mom hadn't taken even the slightest bit of pity on me I would probably be an eight or dead so I am thankful for what I've got. Besides, Jack's family are sixes so it's not like they've got much to spare. It's rare that sixes own a farm but they inherited it and it's what they live off of.

"What are you doing here, Jack? I'm going out to the diner tonight so I don't need any food." I said to him. "Gosh, can't a friend just visit now and then?" Jack replied. He's a lot like me: witty and sarcastic. That's probably why we get along so well. "Umm, yeah sure, but you never do." I responded and he stuck his tongue out at me. Real mature Jack. "You've got some mail." he informed me and I tilted my head confused. I never get mail; it just doesn't happen. "From who?" He thrust the letter at me, "Take a look."

My eyes were drawn right to the bright red royal seal closing the envelope. My eyebrows knit together and I ripped into the letter ignoring how luxuriously thick the paper feels. I pulled the letter out and quickly read what it said. Everything suddenly made sense once I finished reading it as slowly as I did. "The prince is having his Selection." I said to Jack. "Well it's about time don't you think. He's what, twenty? Didn't the king have it when he was nineteen?" I snorted, "Yeah, like one year is such a big difference." "Whatever. Are you entering?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe." He laughed, "You sound so certain of yourself." I shoved him, "I only just got the letter! Leave me alone." He just shook his head and then looked over at Xavier who was trying to understand everything that had just occurred. With his first language being Spanish, when things got complicated he couldn't process fast enough.

"Hey, little man. Happy birthday!" he greeted him and Xavier shyly waved back. "When are you guys headed to Gina's?" Jack questioned. I snatched up the little money I had put aside for tonight and answered, "Right now. You ready Xavier?" Xavier hopped over to my side as a response. "Mind if I tag along? I'll pay for my own food." I nodded, "Sure."

When we got to the diner, Xavier practically bolted in. Gina saw us walk in from the counter and came to greet us. "Happy birthday, Xavier!" Gina exclaimed giving the little man a hug. She passed him a little gift and Xavier lit up. "Gracias," he said. "How are you?" Gina asked us giving me a hug now. "Good enough."

She brought us to a table and didn't bother to give us menus because we already knew what we wanted. "So what do you want?" she asked. Jake and I both just ordered a cheeseburger and then Xavier ordered. "Can I have some pasta and grilled, umm, some grilled, uh, pollo?" he said turning a bit red when he couldn't think of the word. "The word starts with a c," I whispered to him. After thinking for a moment he remembered, "Grilled chicken!" Gina chuckled and nodded her brown frizzy hair bouncing, "That'll be right out."

She quickly brought us our food and we all inhaled it. The food as simple as it was was delicious and way more flavorful than what we were used to. After we paid our discounted price Gina sat down with us to talk. She passed Xavier a cupcake free of charge to eat while we chatted. "What's going on?" Gina began. Gina being 21 wouldn't have received the letter for the Selection so I filled her in on that. "Wow, so are you going to enter?"

"I haven't decided. Do you think I should?" Gina looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "Yes! Even if you're completely not interested in the prince, nothing is worse than the situation you're already in. Plus you'll be earning money just by being there." I considered her advice, "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll just fill it out. Besides, odds are I won't be picked." "That's the spirit," Jack piped up and we all laughed.

"I'll fill the form out tonight." I confirmed and didn't go back on my word.

 _Gemma's POV_

I finished watering the flowers in front of a family of threes' house and then wound up the hose. I brushed the dirt off of my worn jeans and then went to knock on the front door. A middle-aged man opened the door and I cut right to the chase. "I'm finished with your garden, so if you would please pay me," I told him. He pulled out twenty dollars and I just stared up at him, "I was gardening for three hours, you really ought to give me thirty." The man pulled out five more dollars and handed it over to me, "You're not getting any more than that."

This man wasn't worth a fight so I just took a deep breath and left. I'm not one to let people stomp all over me but this man just wasn't worth my time. I walked back to my apartment my sneakers leaving a trail of dirt behind me. Before I entered the building I slid off my sneakers and held them in my hands so that I wouldn't get the lobby filthy(not that the building is the cleanest).

I went down the stairs to the basement where my apartment resides. It's the only apartment in the basement and it's also the most rundown. It was the most I could afford and at least I have a roof over my head. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I walked right into the tiny kitchen which only consisted of a small fridge, a barely working oven, a sink, an old TV, and a small foldable plastic table with a chair. Off of the kitchen there were two doors. One led to my minuscule bedroom, and the other to the only bathroom. It was dull and musty, but it was home.

After throwing the keys on the table, I went to the fridge. I grabbed a bruised apple and a little bit of cheese and then took some stale bread from on the counter. I brought it over to my table and with the remote flicked my television on. I had one of my favorite old movies playing that I've probably seen a million times but its one of the few I own.

I was taking a bite of the apple when there was a knock on the door. Yeah, that pretty much never happened. I opened the door and standing there was the owner of the apartment building. "Hello Maura. What do you need?" I asked her. "First of all, your rent is due next week-" I had to stop myself from groaning. I could barely afford rent so I would have to take all the jobs I could get to be able to pay rent and eat next week. "Also, this came in the post for you." Maura handed me a letter and I took it from her quickly.

Opening it I found it was the form for the Selection. I looked up to see Maura was still there, "Thank you." She nodded, "You're signing up, correct?" "Yeah, I might as well." Maura just nodded again then left.

I brought the form back to the table and sat down to fill it out. All the topics were straightforward enough but I wasn't sure what to fill out for family. My parents were very strict and believed in punishment which was sometimes abusive. I have the scars to prove it. There is one small thin scar under my left eye from my mother slapping me with a ring on. When I was fourteen, I got in a big fight with my parents and they threw me out. I've made a life for myself now, but I don't want to give credit to them as being my family. With nothing else to put though, I just put them down.

I finished filling the form out and left it on the table. It was getting late so I started getting ready to hop into bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed out my hair. It's red but I cut it in a very odd fashion. It's very angular and choppy because I cut it not for style but to keep it out of my face. I stared into my emerald green eyes and just thought about the Selection for a moment. If I was chosen I would get to be a three, which would make my life a bit better. I've also always had a bit of a crush on Prince Noah, not that I ever thought I'd get a chance to even meet him. Maybe the Selection would make some of my dreams come true. That is, if I even got chosen. There's a whole lot of girls in Dakota to be chosen from.

 **I tried to use different voices for the characters...I don't really known how that worked. Both these characters are witty so I'm trying at the very least. Thanks for the entries! I still need quite a few more so please send some girls in! The girls I've got are great so far and I can't wait to see who else I will get. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Riva's POV_

I placed the two crates filled with berries in the back of the truck then jumped into the front seat next to my mother. I was going with her to make a delivery off of our tribe's reserve. We drove for about twenty minutes until we were back in the heavily populated area of Belcourt. The reserve is out in the middle of nowhere so it was always a bit of a drive before we got to the shops. My mother and I both grabbed three crates and brought them into my friend Capucine's family's grocery store.

"Ah! Alix you brought the next delivery just in time!" Capucine's father, Harald, greeted my mother. He took the crates from my mother and called over one of his employees to take them from me. "The last fruits you brought were so ripe that people couldn't get enough of them." Alix smiled kindly, "Our tribe grows the finest fruits." Capucine came running down an aisle and crushed me in a hug. "It's been so long!" I laughed, "It's only been a week!" "But that's so long!" We giggled and then Capucine pulled me away to go talk together.

"Remember Riva, we don't have long," my mother called after me. "Oui, maman!" I replied obediently in our native language. Capucine dragged me back into a storeroom where we could talk without any odd looks from customers. "So have you received the letter?" she excitedly questioned me. I listed my head to the side, "What letter?" Capucine slapped a hand to her forehand, "Kjære meg!" I recognized her saying 'dear me' in Norwegian as if I was being silly and this only added to my confusion. She giggled, "The letter for the Selection of course!"

"I don't think I got it, " I told her with my French accent making itself evident in every word I spoke. "Oh sure you did. Every girl in the country did between the ages of sixteen and twenty." I thought about this and I probably was sent the letter. It most definitely wouldn't have been hard to get misplaced on a reserve where everyone is practically family. "It's probably somewhere on the reserve. Anyone could have it." I stated. Capucine grinned, "I can't imagine having as big a family as you do. You know, with your whole tribe." I smiled, "But I love them all. Not that they can not get on your nerves now and then. But that's what family is, no?"

Capucine snorted, "Oh yeah, I agree one hundred percent." With four older brothers, Capucine definitely has some idea what it's like for family to get on your nerves but still love them all the same. "Would someone have taken your letter?" I shook my head, "Accidentally perhaps, or it could still be in the mail basket on the table in the main building." "Well, once you find the letter will you enter?"

I only wondered about her question for a moment before replying, "I think I will. It will be good to see more of Illéa...outside of the reserve." She nodded, "You certainly don't get out much." I chuckled in agreement.

"What about you? Will you enter?" Capucine rolled her eyes at me, "Well of course! It's the chance of a lifetime." I laughed, "Oh Capucine, the people would love you." She playfully slapped my shoulder, "As if they wouldn't love you!" I let out a guffaw and was about to remark when my mother called for me.

"Au revoir, Capucine," I said giving my friend a hug. "Farvel!" she responded in Norwegian and I made my way back to my mother. "Êtes-vous prêt?" my mother asked if I was ready and I nodded. I waved goodbye to Harald whom my mother had been speaking to and then walked back to the truck. We drove back to the reserve and parked it with the few other cars the tribe owns as a whole.

"I can put the keys back, maman." I told her and she thanked me while passing them over. I ran into the main building and hung the keys on the rack. I then went farther into the building where a big oak table was placed. There were three fourteen year olds playing a French card game called belote. One of them looked up and smiled when she saw me, "Bonjour, Riva!" I stepped over to them,"Hey Margaux! And André and Sabine, of course. So you're playing belote, I see." The three dipped there heads as a response. "Oui, and I am beating them every time!" André informed proudly flipping his short hair. "Pas vrai!" the two girls shouted claiming it wasn't true. Sabine added: "He's bluffing!" I laughed, "Well, I would love to play a round but I really ought to get to Camille before she comes searching for me. I don't suppose you could pass me the mail basket though?"

"Bien sûr," Margaux said passing me the woven basket. "Merci," I thanked her and sorted through the letters. I was surprised to find that there were actually a large number of uncollected Selection letters. As I thought about it though, it was rare for people from the tribe to venture far from the preserve and the Selection would require going to Angeles. For though, that was one of the most exciting parts. Not that I don't love my tribe. They're my family, but I had lived on this same piece of land for seventeen years and I yearned to see more.

Once I found the letter addressed to me I returned the basket to the table, said my farewells, and left the building to go to the healer cottage. I walked through the open doorway and Camille was applying a poultice of some sort to a young boy by the name of Jacques' knee. Camille looked up when she heard me come in and grumbled "Finally shown up." I folded up my letter and put it in the pocket of my brown leather jacket. "Désolée," I apologized but despite her tone I knew she wasn't angry.

I walked up to Jacques and rubbed his shoulder, "What happened?" The seven year old's eyes were full of tears as he retold the story, "I was playing with Sebastian and I tripped and fell on a few sharp rocks." I gave him a sympathetic smile, "Aw, well after Camille is all done with you you will be as good as new." Poor Jacques was always coming to us for many different injuries.

"Why don't you go pick some herbs from our garden?" Camille suggested and so I set to work. Our garden was just outside the cottage which was very convenient. I picked whatever was ready so I ended up with some sage, feverfew, catmint, blackberry leaves, and coyote plant. I put the basket of herbs on the counter in the back of the cottage and spread my pickings out. "You didn't happen to pick some anti-inflammatory herbs, did you? I just used the last of what we had." Camille checked with me now having moved on to a scrape on his elbow. "I just picked some blackberry leaves." I informed her while washing a few of them off in the sink. "Perfect. Could you make a rub from the them for me?" I pulled the mortar out and responded, "Oui."

I put the clean blackberry leaves in the mortar, crushed them with the pestle, added a bit of plain cream, and then slid it in front of Camille. I set back to cleaning the rest of the herbs and had almost put them all into their respectable jars when I was called over. "Riva, look at this cut on his arm. I can bind it tightly or you can stitch it." I examined the cut on Jacques' arm and gingerly stroked the cut. "I'll stitch it,"I told her and got what I needed. I gave Jacques a glass of water and a pain relieving medicine to have and then set up my needle and thread. I had him rest his arm on his leg and then began to close his wound. He whimpered a little but obviously the medicine was working because he didn't complain to much. I quickly finished and then stepped back. "There, all done."

"So I can go?" Jacques eagerly asked andI nodded. He pushed himself off of the work table and practically ran out of the cottage. Camille chuckled, "Oh, that little fellow." I grinned in amusement while cleaning off the work space. "You can go for today, there's not much to do." I looked up at her, "Really?" Had she somehow know that I really wanted to go talk to my family? "Oui."

I finished what I was doing then headed to my family's humble little house. I passed many of my fellow tribe members on the way who almost all shared the same blonde hair, gunmetal blue eyes, and pale skin that I sport. When I got to my house I pushed the screen door open to find my mother and father sitting at the dining table. "You're back early, mon cher." my father greeted me with his endearment for me. "There wasn't much left to do so Camille sent me home."

"So maman, père you know of the Selection..." I started and I saw that I then had my parents complete full attention. "I, uh, I would really like to enter!" I blurted out. My parents' eyebrows rose up their foreheads. "Riva, why would you want to leave the reserve?" my mother questioned her eyebrows knitting together. "Maman, entering doesn't even mean I'll be chosen. So, I mean, I just want to send the form and see what happens."

My father was stroking his chin in thought. "If you truly desire to enter then I will check with the elders." A beam lit up my face and I thanked him, "Merci, père!" My mother sighed, "Why don't you make dinner and we'll go ask." I did as she said eagerly awaiting the elders' decision.

I had just finished putting our dinner on plates on the table when my parents returned. I quickly sat down in my chair to listen. "The elders' were hesitant at first, the only reason they allowed it was because the tribe loves you." my father informed me and I squealed with excitement. "That and the odds she's chosen are low." my mother added under her breath but I pretended not to hear her. I was just glad to bramble to send in my entry.

 _Raziela's POV_

The clang of my foil hitting Tanner's echoed through the large room. I would lunge and he would parry; we were always so in sync. My two older brothers Peters and Joshua always said the matches with my twin always took the longest because we could anticipate each other's every move. I feinted to left and then thrust my sword out to the right trying to catch him off guard. The tip of my foil tapped Tanner in the side despite his valiant effort to block it and we both slid our protective masks off. "Nice job, Raz," Tanner complimented me and I smiled.

Peters and Joshua had also been dueling it out and after Peters, the oldest, succeeded in defeating Joshua they joined us. "So who won?" Joshua asked putting his helmet and foil down on a bench. "Me," I informed him and he tousled my hair. I slapped his hand away and he only chuckled. "Got to love some good quality family fencing time." Peters said and I laughed. "Yeah, it's the perfect way to let out any frustration with you boys."

I shed my protective suit and folded it up before sliding it in my bag with my helmet. My brothers then followed suit and eventual we were all heading out. The four of us were commonly found in this community fencing building. Fencing was mutual hobby for all of us siblings and its one of the few things I can stand doing with them. They loosen up with their protectiveness when I'm pointing a sword at them.

"Hey Raz, don't you have a shift at the library to get to?" Tanner reminded me and I sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to head there now. I'll see you later." I ran off to the library and checked in. There weren't many people there so I just grabbed a book off a shelf and sat down behind the main desk to read. That was my favorite thing about working in a library: if there wasn't anybody there you could read.

When people came in I would put the book down and help but beside that I had a relaxing shift. Valeri, the girl who was working before me, had done all the organizing that needed to be done so I was really only there to help people check out books. The job was perfect as well because being a bit shy I never liked being all that social and my job required minimal interactions. By the time eight o'clock rolled around I locked up and walked home without having worked too hard at all.

Before walking up the driveway, I grabbed the mail which consisted of the normal newspapers and bills. Today, though, there was a piece of mail in there that was definitely not ordinary. I entered the house and wasn't surprised to find that my dad wasn't home yet. After my mother died from cancer five years ago he was rarely ever around and came home from work at around midnight. My mother's death was hard on us all, but it hit me right at home. She was the only other girl in the family, and nothing felt right after she was gone. My brothers became way to overprotective of me after that and now sometimes I just want to escape them.

With the Selection coming up, I might have found the perfect escape. I ripped into the letter and eagerly read it. I had to sign up, if I was chosen I would be free to a certain extent even if only for a short period of time. "Peters, are you in here?" I called for my brother and he responded saying he would be right down. He pounded down the stairs and came into the room, "What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you I'm signing up for the Selection." Peters lifted an eyebrow, "You are?" I nodded completely sure of my decision. "Maybe you should think about this more."

"Nope, my mind is made up. I'm going to start filling the form out." I told him. It wasn't in question, it was a fact. Tanner and Joshua joined us, probably to try and convince me not to sign up. "Come on, Raz. You don't even know the prince. Why would you want to compete for him?" I was never one to get all that angry at my brothers, but I was getting frustrated. "Is it so wrong to want to fill out the form? Come on, for once just let me do something!"

They backed off at that surprised by my outburst. I was a delicate little flower in their eyes, so for me to be this upset must be mind blowing. "I'm sorry, I love you guys but all I want to do right now is sign up. Is that okay?"

All three of them nodded, I supposed they just didn't want to upset their little baby sister any more.

 **Alright! I've gotten a bunch more submissions since last time so thank you guys! There are so many amazing girls this is going to be impossible. I still have about ten more spots to fill (I'm still only accepting 25). I hope you guys liked the chapter! I tried valiantly to make the girls sound different and I will continue to attempt this. I can't wait to get the ten more girls so they can get to the palace. I'll do more chapters like this until I have all twenty-five girls. Not all girls will get chapters like this but don't fear, everyone will eventually get a part in their pov. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince Noah's POV**

It was always very important to make it to breakfast. Breakfast was one of the few times a day the whole family was together. During lunch someone was usually doing something making it not count as family time; with dinner you never know what was going to happen. Pretty much all I'm trying to say is we are all forced to wake up at an ungodly time in the morning just to eat together.

When my butler, Harrison, came to wake me I let out my traditional groan into my pillow and rolled onto my back. "Harrison how can you possibly be up early enough to wake me each morning?" He just chuckled and went to set out my clothes. I remained in bed for a few minutes dreading having to get up until Harrison threw open my curtains. The bright rays of light hit my eyes and I threw my hands up trying to block it. Grumbling my annoyance of having to wake up at the crack of dawn I slowly got out of bed.

I crossed the room to my en-suite and freshened up. After a quick shower I came back out with a soft towel wrapped around me and then changed. I wore a dark gray suit but I didn't tuck in my navy shirt and my tie with a soccer ball pattern was done very loosely. Harrison would always try to attire me crisply but that just doesn't fit my taste. I gave Harrison my thanks and then headed down to breakfast.

I hurried down the wide staircase and turned a corner where I bumped right into a maid knocking her down. She had been carrying a tray of tea which managed to spill onto each of us. I hissed as my shirt soaked in the hot tea and hopped in place a bit in discomfort. I looked down to find the maid shakily trying to gather everything that fell together and I bent down to help her. Once everything was back on the tray I helped her back up and she was definitely making sure to avert her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she hastily told me sounding as if she thought I was about to have her caned. I laughed, "Please, don't worry it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She finally looked up at me with her dark brown eyes and gave me a small smile, "Still. Now you have hot tea down your front." I shrugged my shoulders, "Yes well at least I'll smell good. Tell me what kind of tea was it? I think I'm getting a whiff of peach." A silent laugh shook her small shoulders, "Peach and blueberry." I gave her an odd look with one lifted eyebrow, "Tell me I misheard you. Who would drink peach and blueberry tea?" "Silvia. In fact I really should go make more before she wonders where I've gone."

She turned to go and I called after her, "Just tell her it was Prince Noah's fault if she asks." As I continued going to the great hall I realized I didn't know the maid's name. It seemed I didn't know many servants' names thinking about it. I only knew the ones who worked closely with me and a lot more of the guards. The next time I run into a maid I'll ask for their name I assured myself.

The guards standing in front of the great hall opened the massive doors for me and I entered the room. As I presumed they would, my family was already all seated at the table. They had already started their breakfast and it took a moment for my mother to look up at me as I walked in. I saw her eyeing the tea stain on my shirt but she must have decided it wasn't worth mentioning. "Good morning, Noah." I went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Morning, mother." I sat in my chair by my father and Imogene. My sister leaned over, "What took you so long?"

"I had a little run in with a maid." I informed her and she snorted which had our father glancing at us suspiciously. "So I'm assuming that's why you're covered in tea?" I gave her the 'what do you think look' and she just shook her head with laughter. I dug into my breakfast and ate it greedily. As much as I don't like waking up early, I always happen to be starving by that time. Across the table Dashton was slurping his breakfast and making noises close to those of a pig. Yes, he was quite the little prince. My mother always tried to get him to behave more mannerly but as a six year old it all seems to go in one ear and out the other. Thankfully, Evelyn had managed to learn some manners so my mother didn't have to keep such close eye on her during meals when visitors are over.

Once we had finished we all dispersed to go do our own things. Imogene and I were making our way to the sports fields when we realized we had followers. Evelyn and Dashton were trying to sneak behind us but were failing badly. "What are you two doing?" I asked them and they giggled. Evelyn stepped up, "We want to play with you." I smiled at them, "Well then, you could have just asked. Come on then."

We all decided on soccer so we set up the field and got ready. I shrugged off my coat, pulled my tie off, and tossed them on the ground. Imogene was wearing a day dress that went to her knees so didn't have to worry about tying it up. She just kicked her shoes off and put her hair up. Evelyn copied her older sister and threw her shoes off. "Immy will you put my hair up like yours?" Eve asked Imogene and she gladly obliged. Once Eve's hair was up in a high ponytail like Imogene's we were ready to go. "What are the teams?" Dashton wondered and Eve hopped up and down shouting girls versus boys.

All of us started in the middle not really following normal soccer formations. Dash kicked the ball first and so we were off. Our game consisted of much laughing and squealing and going against many of the rules of soccer. Imogene had tackled me many times and Eve had found that wrapping herself around my knee slowed me considerably. I was bringing the ball towards the net and right after I kicked it to Dash, Imogene jumped onto my back and we went tumbling down. "Man pile!" Dash screeched and jumped on top of us. Immy and I groaned at the added weight and tried to convince Eve not to join her twin but it was futile.

The sound of Kian's laughter rang out through the field and I couldn't help but chuckle. "A little help, Kian!" Imogene called out her voice muffled by the two little bodies on top of her. Kian continued to laugh but he came and grabbed the twins throwing them over his shoulders. They were screaming so loudly you would think they had seen a rebel somewhere. Imogene and I pushed ourselves back up and looked down at the damage we had done to our clothes. The mud that had been left over from the day before was now caked onto us and we couldn't imagine what our mother's face would be when she saw us.

Her reaction wasn't left to the imagination for long though because I looked up to see my mother and father running towards us. Immy and I looked at each other in dread and Kian put the twins back on the ground. "What's wrong?" America worried frantically and we all glanced at each other confused. Maxon noticed our expressions and filled us in, "We heard screaming." Realization crossed my face, "That was Eve and Dash. They were just being silly." Kian nodded and then flipped his strawberry blonde locks that stopped just above his ears, "I was just throwing them over my shoulders."

America visibly took a relieved breath and the furrow between Maxon's brows disappeared. "Why were you so worried? We're just outside." I noted implying that they might be hiding something. Maxon hesitated before suggesting, "Why don't we bring the twins in and then go to my office?" Kian, Imogene, and I nodded a bit nervously before doing just what he had said.

No one ever knew why we were in our father's office. It could mean a number of things. We could be about to be praised or scolded or there could be news. Usually though, the office itself meant bad news. Maxon sat down at his desk with America by his side. He put his head in his hands and then looked up at the three of us. "There have been recent developments involving the rebels." My eyes widened in shock, it had been three years since the last time rebels were a true threat in the country. Perhaps it was too much to wish for, but we had hoped that they had fallen apart. "Northern or Southern?" I urged and my mother responded. "Both."

"We don't know what either of their intentions are, all we know is that we have seen them active out in the provinces. The Southerners have burned the Province Halls of Midston and Allens and Northerners have been raiding libraries steadily making their way to Angeles. Soldiers have been sent out to try and intercept them but we must be careful. Especially with your Selection coming up, Noah." Maxon reported to us.

Kian, Imogene, and I all looked at each other worriedly. Yup, the office was definitely a place of bad news.

 **Makayla's POV**

I hurried back to the kitchens after my little run in with the prince. I couldn't believe my rotten luck. Of course I would be that maid to pour a pot of hot tea down the crown prince's front. There was that moment where I was just frozen in plain terror. Sure, I've walked by him in halls but never actually ran into him. I didn't know how he would react. Would he get mad or would he take it graciously? It was a mystery to me until he burst out laughing. My relief at his laugh was so immense it felt as if I was finally able to breathe after being immersed in water for far too long. As a maid, I felt like I had to much riding on being polite and, well, invisible. Burning his highness with tea isn't my definition of invisible.

Normally I was as invisible as is possible for a human being. Always walking on the edges of the hallway with my head down, only speaking when spoken to, using back ways through the palace, and really anything to remain unnoticed. But of course, I was right in plain view today. Once I got to the kitchen the chef got one look at a few of the drops of tea on my uniform and set right to making another peach and blueberry tea.

Silvia ought to be wondering where her tea is by now but I was hoping she wouldn't say anything. If I told her I poured it onto the prince she would have a heart attack. When the kettle began whistling the cook pulled it off the stovetop and handed me the tea. I placed it neatly on the tray and brought it up. I made it to Silvia's quarters with no further incidents and put the tray on her desk nearby where she was working.

I couldn't have been more thankful that she was so engulfed in her work that she didn't bother to question me. I stepped back and folded my hands in front of me, "Do you need anything else, miss?" Silvia looked back at me and shook her head, "No thank you. I will be good for the rest of the day so if there's anything else you need to do you can." I bobbed a polite curtsy to her and quietly left her room. I made my way back down to the lower levels of the palace and went to the laundry room. It was a good place to catch up with the other maids and the daily gossip.

My closest friend in the palace, Katie, was seated in a corner of the room washing the clothes of the advisor she assisted. I grabbed a basket with some of Silvia's clothes and went to clean it by Katie. I sat on a stool by her and dumped the clothes in the bucket full of soapy water. I fished around for a piece of clothing and then began rubbing it back and forth against the washboard. "You'll never guess what happened to me earlier," I told my friend while doing my work. She glanced up at me, "Did that guard, Rogers, talk to you?" "What? No! He's not even all that nice. I ran into the prince earlier."

There was a slosh of water as she dropped her clothes in surprise. "You mean Prince Dashton?" I shook my head, "No. As in the crown Prince Noah." Katie's jaw dropped, "And how did that go?" I chuckled a bit, "Well considering I dumped searing hot tea down his shirt I think he took it well. He just laughed." Her jaw inched closer to the floor and I reached over to close it, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"You poured Silvia's tea on Prince Noah? Oh Mak! You've had an eventful day!" Katie exclaimed with a laugh and I sighed. "Thank goodness that doesn't happen every day. I was terrified at first." Katie's shoulders shook with laughter, "I wish I could have seen it! You must have looked like a deer in headlights!" I covered my face with one of my hands while holding the clothes in my other. "I made a fool of myself in front of the prince."

Katie was going to respond but Miss Taryn, who was in charge of the palace maids, came up to us. "You two, could you just come with me please?" Katie and I looked at each other nervously before following her. It wasn't usually good to be called by Miss Taryn. What we weren't expecting though was to be brought to a room with about a hundred other maids.

We all couldn't possibly be fired. Miss Taryn took a spot at the head of the room and addressed all of us. "You have all been chosen to be maids for the Selected. Until the Selection starts you will continue doing what you are now, but when it begins someone else will take your current position. Please come up to receive the province of the girl you will be serving." Katie and I got into the line where many maids were already chattering away.

Miss Taryn handed us a sheet that had our name with the province next to it. I received Allens and Katie received Angeles. "That's a good one to get," I giggled and Katie smiled. "I wonder if I'll be serving someone I know," she mused and I tilted my head thinking about it. "Would that be good or bad?" "Depends on the person. I wouldn't mind it so much if it were you. You did enter right?"

I nodded, "Yes, but let's be real. Maids aren't chosen, especially the ones who spill tea on the prince." We laughed our way back to our small room we shared and talked about random little things. Once we got to our room we were able to change out of our uniforms since we were done. I wore a simple shirt and jean shorts. As a six, I don't have much else.

After I was dressed, I told Katie I would be right back and left the room. There was a phone at the end of the hall that maids and guards were free to use. I got to it and dialed the number of my family's house. My older sister, Samantha who was like my best friend, picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, Sammy!" I said and I heard an excited about from Hope asking if it was me. "What's up Kayla?" I shrugged forgetting how they couldn't see me, "Nothing really. I'm going to be a maid for one of the Selected."

I could imagine Sammy nodding taking in the news, "That's cool. Do you think that will be better than serving that Silvia?" I thought about that, "I don't know. I'm kind of used to Silvia and we are sort of aqua acquaintances. Now I have to get to know the girl I'll be serving but at least I'll be around the same age as her." I heard Hope, my ten year old sister, begging to talk to me. Sammy succumbed to Hope and gave her the phone.

"Hi Kayla!" I laughed at her enthusiasm, "Hope, you sound good. How are you?" "Good. I miss you, when are you coming to visit?" she asked me curiously. "I'm not sure. I'm going to be very busy for the next few months." I told her with a sigh. "Aw, that's alright. Besides you would need to plan that with mom and dad and they're at the hospital with Chris." I though I misheard her, "Wait, Hope, did you say the hospital?" "Yeah, I did. Here Sam wants to tell you I think." I could then hear the phone being passed over.

"So when were you going to tell me Christopher is at the hospital?" I barked at her. " I was going to tell you but Hope took the phone." she objected and I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me he's okay." "He is. They're coming home later actually. His leg just acted up is all. He's fine though."

My twelve year old brother, Christopher, had a bad leg which greatly disabled him. He got an infection in his leg years ago that we couldn't afford to fix. The doctors we can afford to send him to say it will only get worse until he passes. To heal him would cost far to much money for us to afford. I want to do something to help him, but there's not much I can do. All of the money I earned went to my family but as sixes we can't scramble the money together. I would do anything to try to heal him, and per say I did get selected for the Selection maybe I could afford to fix him.

 **Okay sorry this took so long! I've been on vacation so there was no time for writing. I struggled to get this chapter up because I didn't have any time! I really wanted to finish this though because I have to warn you I won't be adding another chapter for a week. I'm going camping so there will be no technology...at all. I know, the horrors! I will try to post again next Sunday but I'm afraid there won't be anything before then. Buuuut after that we should be able to get the girls to the palace! I only need four girls now so I'm hoping I'll get them while I'm gone. Thanks for reading**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Theodosia's POV**

I walked along the streets of Fennley towards the movie theater. I was going to catch a movie with my friend Margaret, but as fate would have it that's not where I ended up. It had been a completely normal day: me doing nothing all day for the job of my dreams, directing, is a career of a three and of course I was born into a family of twos. As was normal the rest of my family was completely absent from the house. They all were doing something with their lives as twos. I continued to not know what to do with myself so I just relaxed at home doing whatever I pleased. Sooner or later I'd have to figure something out but I would worry about that later.

Walking to the theater, I passed an alley and almost passed it when I heard a thud of something dropping. I tried to see what it was but all I could make out was a dark lump looking thing on the ground. I looked up and down the street to make sure no one suspicious was there and then carefully made my way down the alley. The item I'd seen turned out to be a bag with some books spilt out of it. I bent down to examine in and picked up an old dusty book that was falling apart. The title was faded so I turned it to look at the spine. It read The Founder of Illéa. There was a red sticker on the bottom of the spine that caught my attention.

"Restricted section of the Fennley Public Library," I read aloud and my eyes widened in surprise. No one was allowed in the restricted section of the library, not even the librarians. I knew I shouldn't but I still proceeded to open the book. Before I could even read the first word someone seemed to come out of nowhere from behind a dumpster. "I'm going to have to ask you not to read that," he advised threateningly with a gun pointed at my head.

I let the book clatter to the ground backing up until I hit the wall. My mind was racing so fast I couldn't begin to comprehend why this man was pointing a gun at me. Or was he even a man? The more I stared at him, granted in complete terror, the more I began to think he was more my age. He had ash brown hair and dark brown eyes, I couldn't help but notice how he was handsome. There must've been something wrong with me though, who in their right mind would think the guy pointing a gun at you was remotely handsome.

It probably wasn't smart to start talking to him but it was the only think I could think to do. "Now, why would you be pointing a gun at me? Why do you even have a gun?" The boy seemed surprised I dared to talk, "Don't you think it's unwise to chat with me right now?" I shrugged in response, "Don't you think it's unwise to shoot a girl with a powerful family of twos?"

He let his arm fall to his side while staring at me in wonder. "You're certainly something else." I just looked at him feeling a bit of confidence coming back, "Well it worked. You're not pointing that at me anymore. Besides, you wouldn't shoot either way." This boy could clearly not wrap his head around my comfort in this situation, "Don't test me. What makes you so sure?"

I glanced at the gun quickly, "I doubt it's even loaded." His mouth popped open but he shut it rapidly. He then shook his head with a bit of laughter, "My you're clever. What's you're name?" I thought for a moment whether it'd be wise to tell him so I just gave him my nickname, "Theo." He nodded, "It's only fair I tell you mine. I'm Beckham." I couldn't believe he trusted me to tell me his name, a minute ago he was pointing a gun at me. But there was just something about him that was keeping me standing there rather than running for help.

"You still haven't told me why you have a gun," I reminded him lifting a finger to point at it. He started twirling it on his finger, "As you said it's not even loaded." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "I'm not going to tell you why." I rolled my eyes then bent down and snatched up the book I dropped and his bag quickly. He had very stupidly left them on the ground for me to see. Beckham jerked when I moved but wasn't quick enough. I had noticed a lighter in the bag, pulled it out, and threatened to burn everything if he came closer. Clearly, these books were of some worth to him.

"So, now will you tell me why you have a gun?" I questioned and he grumbled. "I was on a mission to get them from the library." My eyebrows knitted together, "A mission for who?" He took a deep breath, obviously worried I'd burn the things he worked so hard to steal, "For the Northern Rebels. I'm a Northern Rebel."

My eyebrows shot and at that point my confidence level dropped. All I wanted to do was bolt, rebels were bad news everywhere. Beckham threw his hands up trying to get me to stay. "I won't hurt you. None of us will. That's why the gun wasn't loaded. We don't want anyone dead. We only want what's best for the country."

I was only comforted only a little by his words, "What do you need these for if you're a rebel?"Beckham put a hand through his shaggy hair, "The Northern Rebels only want to get rid of the caste system and make things better. To do that we need to reveal some secrets Gregory Illéa kept from us. Those secrets will be in a book somewhere. We thought it was at the palace but after years of searching they still haven't found it. We've searched everywhere though so it must be there somewhere." I looked at the stuff in my hands and dropped it at his feet. I didn't feel like he was trying to do anything bad. In fact, I felt as if he might have it right. Things needed to change in this country. I should know, I can't do what I love because of the caste system and some things just aren't fair.

"I don't suppose there is anyway I can help?" Beckham couldn't help but think he misheard her, "Excuse me?" I repeated myself slowly. Beckham thought for a moment and then said, "I don't suppose you've signed up for the Selection?" I snorted, "Ugh, of course not. Why would I want to?" He cleared his throat, "Well, we could use a spy in the palace."

I considered this, "How would you know I'd be selected?" A grin spread across Beckham's face, "Oh that wouldn't be a problem. We have connections."

Just like that, I was signing up for the Selection and I had become somewhat of a rebel. And, I might have been falling for someone I had only just met.

 **Lotus' POV**

I returned the bows and arrows to their rightful spot after finishing the last lesson. As a three, I was an archery instructor. I had always loved archery so I loved getting to teach kids how to do it. As much as I would love to be a professional archer I was only a three and I'd have to be a two to do that.

I grabbed my bag and then began to make my way home tired from a long day of teaching. Most of my students were talented but there's a point where I just crash from being tired. I was fully ready to just go home and relax all on my own in the privacy of my bedroom.

When I entered the house my younger sister by a year, Rose, sat at the table writing something. I threw my stuff on a chair and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "What are you doing, Rose?" I asked and she gave me a dirty look. "Why do you care?" I threw my hands up in surrender, "Just wondering." She huffed, "Look for yourself. You got one too." I saw a letter in the center of the table and picked it up. It was the letter for the Selection addressed to me. Instantly, I knew I had to fill it out.

It's not that I was all that interested in the prince. In fact I don't know the guy at all and odds are Id be terribly shy around him. However, if I was selected maybe my relationship with my mother would be healed. We just didn't get along. She hated that I had a job involving sports and reminds me of that every day. If I could get selected maybe that would change.

The form was easy to fill out. It was all basic information that everyone knew about themselves. I had it filled out in ten minutes and then went back to my room. I put the form on my desk so that I could go get my picture taken eventually. I'd never been so excited about a letter before. It would be amazing if this could patch up my relationships with my family.

While I was thinking my older brother, Aidan, walked into my room. "Feel free to knock," I teased him and he laughed. I was especially close with my brother because he was the only one in my family I got along with. He was always there for me.

"So you're entering the Selection then?" he wondered and I nodded. "Maybe it'll heal my relationship with mom." "Don't get your hopes up." I rested my chin on my hands, "Why does mom hate me so much?" He came over by my chair, "Well, because Rosalind is perfect." I snorted, playfully shoving him. "Geez, thanks."

"You can't let mom get to you though. You have me anyways," he tried to comfort me and I gave him a small smile. "I know. Thanks, Aidan." We hugged each other and he stroked my hair. Aidan was pretty much the only person I count as my actual family.

After we were done talking, Aidan sat on my bed and began to read and I began to paint on an easel in the corner of my room. Painting was something that just let me express my feelings and it made me feel better. I wasn't by any means good, but I enjoyed it. When I wasn't doing archery, I was painting. It made me feel better, and the more I thought about the Selection the more I dreamed about being chosen and my mother falling to her knees in front of me begging my forgiveness.

 **I'm back! I really wanted to get something up as soon as possible so sorry if this is a little rushed. I now have all of the girls and things will start to get rolling now. The girls will be at the palace soon enough. Thank you for all the girls, I can't wait to write about all of them. Thanks for reading! By the way, sorry for typos! I keep looking back and finding them everywhere. I've written mostly on my phone so spellcheck is killing me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prince Noah's POV**

To say I was nervous was the world's largest understatement. I was completely and utterly terrified as I awaited the start of the Report. This was the night where I'd select thirty-five envelopes from thirty-five bowls and one of the would become my wife. It's a bit nerve-racking to be selecting the group of girls from which you're supposed to find your wife.

I sat in a chair off to the side as everyone prepared, twiddling my thumbs. I needed to be something or I'd start thinking and psych myself out. Imogene sauntered over to me holding up her plain scarlet dress and sat beside me. "How you hanging in there?" she asked me while comfortingly squeezing my shoulder. I shrugged, "I guess so. I just want to get this over with."

She laughed when we got the fifteen seconds to on-air warning. We both stood and Imogene gave me a good luck hug before running off to her seat. I stood next to the aging Gavril getting ready to plaster a smile on my face. My mom and dad gave me reassuring nods and I turned towards Gavril. "Are you ready, your highness?" he checked with me giving me a warm smile. "As I'll ever be," I replied and then the cameras started rolling.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Report! As you know today is a very important day for our Prince Noah and all the young women of Illéa. Shortly, our Prince will be selecting the girls for the Selection. But first we have King Maxon's advisor with some developments." Gavril managed to say charming just as per usual. I felt immense relief as the cameras panned way from where I was standing to the advisor but I knew not to revel in it for it wouldn't last.

Once the announcement that surely know one had listened to, I know I hadn't, was over I grabbed the mic from Gavril and approached the small table where the first bowl was set. "Now, I'm sure you're all very eager to find out who will be chosen-" I began and was interrupted by a cheer running through the crowd assembled. "So then I'll just get right into it. First we have Allens." I stared at the bowl for a moment trying to decide the best way to go about picking it was until I just thrust my hand into it and grabbed one from the bottom. I opened the envelope with shaking hands and pulled the paper out.

There was silence as I unfolded the paper and then read, "Serenity Nicole Weaver, a two." I looked at the picture for a moment and nodded my head in approval. The girl was an attractive redhead with a splattering of freckles across her entire face. Surely she was a nice girl. I handed the letter off to the side and some crew members removed the first bow and replaced it with another. This one Angeles. I selected the girl, looked at the picture for the camera to get my reaction, handed it off, and then it repeated. Over and over and over.

A few of the girls stuck out more than others. A girl named Kimari was quite the stunner and I may have found myself staring at her picture with my jaw open for a bit longer than I meant. One girl named Infinity Louvre shocked everyone in the room. She was an eight. No eight has ever been in the Selection before. I have a feeling my father will be making sure a serious background check goes on with her. Just in case. He recognized Claretta Ellington as a very well known party planner with a powerful family. They pretty much knew everyone and anyone important. Her family had organized many charity galas that the royal family has been aligned with.

I couldn't quite remember all thirty-five at the end, but I was quite satisfied with myself as I stepped back from the final picking...done. I joined my family at our seats and as Gavril wrapped everything up I found myself in a bit of a daze. It was surreal that my Selection would occur in a few weeks. Preparations would be made and then they would all be here. And one of them would become my wife.

 **Okay, so I know this a really short chapter but I felt like it was a good place to end. Pluuuuusss now I can start getting the girls to the palace. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible now. I've starting figuring out whose going to make it to the Elite and what any side plots will be. You guys sent so many great girls! There are four that I'm choosing between to be the winner but I'll have to see how they develope as the story goes on. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eris' POV**

There may have been a few strings pulled to get me into the Selection, but it was for a good reason. As a a detective with my brother, Galaxy, we had gotten wind of rebels getting involved with the Selection. Nothing too certain but we didn't want to take any chances so I was pretty much going to get to compete for the prince and keep and eye out for anything suspicious. I get to go to the palace for this job. I've got to say, I can't complain about that.

I looked over the notes I had in my notebook on the flight to Angeles. I didn't have much to go on. Apparently someone in Fennely had heard people talking in an alley about the caste system,Gregory Illéa, and a bit about the Selection. Obviously at least one of them was a rebel from what we heard. What was heard though, truly wasn't helpful. I would just have to try my best to find evidence of rebels in the palace once I got there.

As I was writing any ideas that came into my head, my cat, Chocola, started meowing from beneath my seat. I subtly kicked her crate and she stopped. It may be odd to bring my cat with me to the palace, but I couldn't just leave her even if my brother was staying back. Chocola and my brother are all I have left of my family, and so what if she is a cat. She is a reminder of my family. Besides it's easy enough to lock her up in my room during the day.

When it was announced we were landing soon I looked over the aisle where Kimari Tatsumi was seated. This wasn't the first time I'd met her...unfortunately. She was a downright nasty girl that I'd sadly met before. She was the assistant director of Tatsumi Communications Co. Legendia Sector. And the Legendia sector was literally just another name her dad had given to the province of Zuni. I know, it's strange. My brother and I had done business with them and needless to say Kimari and I did not get along.

The third girl on the jet was a bit farther back. I believe her name was Haven Sparks. I had spoken to her earlier very formerly. I pretty much told her my name and she told me hers and then the conversation was over. I can't say that I'm very warm around strangers, but hopefully I'll get to know some of these girls.

The jet landed and I put my stuff in my messenger bag and grabbed the crate from under my seat. This was certainly going to be one of my more interesting jobs. For goodness sake, I was actually going to the palace.

 **Claretta's POV**

It was unexpected to find hundreds of people awaiting us at the airport in Angeles. There were ropes blocking the crowds off from a walkway so that we could make our way out of the building and tons of guards stood along the path. I was the first off the plane and found a big smile form on my face when people started cheering. I gave them all a wave and blowed them a few kisses making them get all the more excited. This was amazing. The excitement level is so high, and I loved it! As a party planner, these are the kind of people I like.

The other girls on the jet with me came out and the noise doubled. Skye Gallagher put a hand on her hip and put a seductive smile on her face. She was working the cameras and I rolled my eyes a bit at that. Once a model always model I suppose. Zella Simmons just put a small smile on her face and lifted her head a bit more. She had come off a bit intimidating to me when I had tried to talk to her earlier even though we are both twos so technically we are on the same level. Not that the castes matter in the Selection. I knew one thing from being on a plane with these girls though; they were certainly not going to be the girls I get close to. I could only hope not all girls were like these two. Maybe it was just first impressions but I'm not so sure.

As we walked I noticed lots of signs sprinkled throughout the crowd with all the girls' names on various ones. I saw many with my name on it and when I could I would blow those people kisses. I also saw Zella's and Skye's names on quite a few signs as well. Being twos, all three of us were already pretty well known even before the candidates for the Selection were announced.

We got to the car almost too quickly in my opinion. I had found myself having a great time just walking through the airport. I couldn't imagine what the rest of the competition would be like, but I was excited.

 **Jordyn's POV**

Coming upon the walls of the palace was an incredible sight. The car me and two other girls in rolled right up to the gates and we were let in. It was amazing. "Wow," a girl named Isadora murmured going right against the window to get a better look. I joined her in looking up close and we were both taken aback by the beauty of the palace. It was even more beautiful than we could imagine.

The driver pulled up right in front and opened the door for us. The first girl to get out of the car was Artemis Russo. She was certainly one of the rudest girls I've met. She's been made bitter by being a five, but I'm a six and better behaved than her so I can't stand it. I also don't think the prince will take it for long either though, so hopefully I won't be seeing much of her.

I let Isadora get out first and I followed her. She seemed sweet but was awkward around me and didn't seem to want to talk to me. Perhaps it was because she was a two and I'm a six. Therefore we're not the same, and maybe I'm a bit dirty to her. Oh well, I suppose that'll be a problem as a six.

The three of us were led into a massive room full of vanities and racks of clothes. The makeover room I suppose. We were each led to our own station and sat down. I looked into the mirror in front of me and couldn't help but wonder what I was in for. Some stylists came over to me and started to examine me. "Not bad, we shall start then." the first one, a middle aged looking woman, said and she brought me to wash me off and wax any unwanted hair off my body.

After I was scrubbed clean of any sort of dirt I was brought back to the original vanity and sat down once again. The stylists set to work with my makeup and hair. I closed my eyes and let them do their work, I trusted their work would turn out well.

When they were finished, my long dark hair was curled and was given a burgundy ombré. I'll admit, it turned out good. I was bustled over to a clothing rack and was given a simple long maroon dress with expertly stitched folds. A photographer took a picture of my after the makeover look and I had a genuine smile on my face. This pampering, I'll admit, felt very nice.

 **Alissa's POV**

All thirty-five of us were seated at a long table in the great hall. A few of the girls were glancing around the large room as if hoping the prince would walk in at any given moment, and I'll admit I may have glanced at the door once or twice but more out of nerves.

When the sound of the door opening echoed through the room every single one of us sat up a bit more and fixed our dresses or hair. Some girls let out disappointed sighs as it was only Silvia walking over to us. "Yes, yes I know I'm not the prince. I'm just going to run over some proper manners for those of you who may not be as educated in that manner." Silvia told us while very visibly glancing at the eight, Infinity.

As a three, I already knew my fair share of manners so I only half paid attention. My mind drifted off to my father, who was truly the main reason why I was here. He had always wished for me to be in the prince's Selection and have me become royalty. Even if it wasn't exactly what I wanted he only wished the best for me. He passed away when I was fourteen, and now at eighteen years old I feel like I'm fulfilling his last desire.

Silvia demonstrated a curtsy and I turned to the girl next to me who was very clearly not listening much like me. She was picking at her nails and she looked up just in time to see me looking at her. She lifted an eyebrow as in asking what I wanted and I tried to just give her a small smile.

"What's your, like, caste?" she asked me her with her voice accented like a valley girl. I was a bit taken aback that she didn't ask my name first but I answered her nonetheless, "I'm a three." Her lip curled a little in disgust which caught me off guard because it's not like a three is a low caste. So then she must be a two. "Shouldn't you be paying, like, actual attention the new?" I had to try hard to keep my eye from twitching in distaste because of her. "I can assure you I know my manners," I informed her curtly and she rolled her eyes returning to picking at her nails. I read her name card; she was Lady Cadence from Midston. I'd be sure to keep my distance from her.

Once Silvia had finished her demonstrations food was brought out for us and we all satisfied our hunger. It seemed that we wouldn't be meeting Prince Noah until the next day. It would be an interesting day.

 **Alright here it is! That took a while, I know, but now I can really get rolling with the story hopefully with quicker updates. Thanks for reading! In the next chapter the girls will begin to meet the prince.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prince Noah's POV**

Today was the day I was to meet all of the girls. The day that I would meet my future wife. Naturally, my palms were sweating and I felt sick. Most of the girls I had ever been around were my sisters and maids, and frankly they didn't really count in my head. I paced the great hall along the long table waiting for the girls to come for breakfast.

My family was seated at the table watching me with either concerned or amused expressions. "Noie, what are you so nervous?" Evelyn piped up in the silence and I chuckled. "I'm nervous about meeting all the girls who came to palace yesterday," I informed her and she looked at me if I was crazy. "Why would you be worried 'bout that? They're all so pretty!"

My father burst out in laughter at that and my mother smiled rubbing his arm. "You'll be fine, son. You may be surprised to find that most of them won't bite." my father told me as soon as he got his laughter back in check. I took a deep breath, "I know, I know. It's just going so fast." "Your telling us. Don't worry though. My advice to you is if you don't feel anything with them, anything at all, send them home. I know it's only the first day but your not going to grow to love someone you don't have feelings for. It will make the number of girls more manageable if you send a decent amount home." I nodded taking heed to his advice, "Thank you, father."

Just then Silvia led all of the girls into the room and assembled them into a line facing me. Silvia gave them a signal and they all dipped into a curtsy. "Your highness, these girls are quite excited to meet you." Silvia addressed while motioning to them with her hand. "And I them. This morning while breakfast is being served I'll be taking each of you to the side one by one to get to know you. You will each get a few minutes. I'll start with Lady Serenity from Allens first."

* * *

A tall gorgeous girl with long wavy dark red hair sauntered over to me and it was then I realized the pictures of her didn't do her justice. She was quite the sight and it took everything in me not to stare. I smiled at her and gave her my arm to lead her over to the chairs we had set up across the room. We sat down and she flashed me a beautiful smile.

"So your the lovely Lady Serenity, it's a pleasure to meet you," I greeted her and she giggled a bit. It wasn't a childish giggle though, it was mature yet still flirtatious. "Please, just call me Serenity. No need for the fancy titles," she replied still smiling at me. At this rate I would be absolute mush by the end of this morning.

"Then Serenity, what did you do for a living back at home?" I questioned curiously. She flipped her hair and told me, "I'm an actress, but I'm mostly in chick-flicks and dramas so I'm not so sure you would recognize me." I shook my head, "You've got that right. I'm not really a chick-flick kind of guy." "I figured," she laughed and I joined in. I glanced at my watch and decided to keep things moving. "I'm afraid I have to get to meet the next girl, but it was great meeting you." Serenity stood and curtsied deeply, "You as well, I hope to see you again." She walked back to the table, her hips swaying back and forth. If the introductions went like this, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

The next girl was a petite pale girl with golden blonde hair from Angeles. As she curtsied and sat in front of me I couldn't help but feel as if she was familiar to me. "Hello, Lady Makayla. Your the girl from my favorite province, right?" I chuckled attempting to break the ice. She gave me a timid smile, "That would be me, your highness."

This girl was very different from the first, yet I still wanted to get to know her. I felt as if I knew her, but I knew that I had never heard of anyone with her name. "How is the palace treating you?" I asked her while giving her a what I felt was an encouraging smile. She laughed a little, something I still felt like I'd heard before. "It feels like home." I nodded, "I'm glad, I was afraid for some of these girls it would be too big a transition."

She shook her head, "No, certainly not for me. I'm quite used to this place already." I couldn't quite wrap my head around the fact she's been here one night and spoke of it like home, but I suppose she just had good spirits. "Thank you for your time, Lady Makayla. I will speak with you again soon." I said dismissing her and she gave me a well practices curtsy before returning to the others. Two girls down, thirty-three more to go.

* * *

I knew the next girl making her way over to me right away. She was the party planner Claretta Kamari Ellington. I had never spoken to her directly but I had been to some galas that she had been a main planner of. "Lady Claretta, it's a honor to meet you. I'm aware that you're quite the amazing party planner," I greeted her and she beamed at me.

"Oh! I wouldn't got that far!" she brushed me off while giving the quickest of curtsies. "I've been to some parties you've planned and they were some of the best!" I continued and she laughed. "Oh stop! You're making me blush!" I felt so comfortable talking to her, I could truly relax. It was as if I'd known her my entire life.

"So I know you can plan a wicked party, tell me something I don't know." I wondered resting my chin on my hand. Claretta leaned back and thought for a moment twirling a strand of her straight black hair around her finger. "I like pink lemonade, apple pie with ice cream, and margaritas." I burst out in laughter, "I should have expected it from the party girl. Well, I'll be sure to get you a margarita at some point. I have to meet the next girl but I can't wait to see you again."

* * *

A girl with thick black hair and yellow-peach skin was next. I read her name tag to see that she was Lasy Skye Gallagher. She gave a very low curtsy giving me plain view down her bosom. I was already feeling uncomfortable and then she had to proceed with her antics. Rather than sitting in the chair provided to her she draped herself across me on my lap leaving completely and utterly shocked. I heard Imogene beginning to chortle across the room probably earning glares from our parents.

I had no clue what to do. My hands were braced on the edges of my chair and my eyes were probably wide in confusion or maybe perhaps fear. She traced her finger up and down my chest slowly and my heart was pounding. I cleared my throat, "Ehem, uh, there's a, uh, another chair for you." She put a finger to my lips shushing me. "Hush now, you know you like it."

I'd had just about enough of her at this point. I pushed her off me and she only just managed to catch herself before falling to the ground. "Lady Skye, I'm going to ask you to pack your stuff and leave immediately. You are not quite the girl I am looking for." She stood up straight with a disbelieving face, "Excuse me?" I stood up so I was taller than her, "You've been eliminated." She gave a huff of annoyance and strutted out of the great hall with her heels clicking alway. The room was silent for a moment until I just started laughing a bit under my breath, "Next up please."

* * *

I recognized the next girl as Lady Elissa. Her jet black hair with almost a bluish tint was hard to forget. She bobbed a curtsy like all of the girls before her and took her own seat. "How are you, Lady Elissa?"

She glanced up at me with her blue eyes but shyly looked back down at her lap while responding, "I'm well." I was expecting a bit more elaboration but when I didn't get it I decided to power the conversation along.

"Do you have a large family?" I asked and she seemed to fold into herself. "No." she murmured and I decided not to press. Despite her shy and closed off manner I found myself curious about her. "Do you have any siblings?" I questioned in a gentle tone and she nodded. "I have a younger sister." I took a breath, "What's her name?" Elissa managed to look up at me again and replied, "Her names Maia. She's thirteen."

"Are you two close? I'm close with my sister." I stated trying to initiate a conversation. She shrugged, "No not really." I had to hide my frustrations "Oh, well that's a shame. I do have to see the other girls, so I will see you soon." As she walked away I put a hand through my hair, hopefully more girls than not not would be easier to have a conversation with.

* * *

Lady Riva was a short and lithe girl with shoulder length blonde hair. I must admit even if she wasn't flat out gorgeous there was something just very pretty about her. She took her seat after curtsying and before I could say anything she spoke. "How az your day been going?" she said in an entirely charming French accent. She was the first girl to ask about me and I found it very sweet. "Well, it's been eventful that's for sure." She laughed, a beautiful laugh, that made me join in.

"I could imagine," she responded tilting her head to the side, smiling. "Where are you from?" I asked her for I wondered where she got her accent from. "I'm from a French speaking tribe. We live on a large preserve in Belcourt." she informed me and my mouth formed an o. That wasn't something you heard often. "So have you seen much of Illéa then?"

Riva shook her head, "This is my first time away from the tribe. My first time at seeing the world, to be honest." At first I was shocked to hear that, but then I realized that to be honest I hadn't seen much of the world outside of the palace either. I was born and raised here. Sure, I'd been to Italy but even when I was there we only stayed at the palace. "I suppose I can understand that. I don't get out of the palace much."

"What do you do in the tribe?" I inquired and she seemed very willing to talk about her life there. "I'm a healer. So like the nurse or the doctor of the tribe. We used modern day remedies but also home remedies from herbs and such to heal. You would be surprised to find that it is actually very effective to mix both ways." I nodded listening to her, I was truly intrigued by her.

I wanted to learn more from her and continue talking but I looked at the watch on my wrist and knew that I really ought to keep moving things along. "I'm so sorry, but I have to keep things moving. I will most definitely talk to you again soon, Lady Riva." She wished me luck and then joined the other selected. Some of these girls were quite easy to talk to.

* * *

I saw the girl from Bonita making her way over from the corner of my eye. She wore a modest burnt orange dress that went nicely with her honey colored hair and hazel eyes. She was a bit more tan than the other girls probably because her province was one of much sun.

"Your highness, it's so great to make your acquaintance," she told me formerly while dipping her head. I smiled, "You have such good manners, but please feel free to just talk to me as you would a friend." She giggled a bit, "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to figure al of this out." I chuckled now too, "Don't worry, I know you've only been here for a day." "Yes, but some of the girls act as if they already know exact what they're doing."

I waved a hand, "They're probably just acting." She smiled, a pretty smile a might add, and I smiled back. She was a proper and traditional girl, but she was sweet. I wouldn't mind her presence at all for she was easy enough to talk to. "What do you like to do, Lady Oliveria?" She didn't have to think long before answering, "I love dancing. I know many Hispanic dances as well." I arched an eyebrow, "You do? Like what?" "Oh like the salsa or the bachata."

I had no clue what the latter was. "What's the bachata?" She swayed a bit as if imagining the dance, "It's a bit of a slow dance. Perhaps I could show you some time?" I nodded, "That would be nice. Thank you Lady Oliveria."

* * *

"Lady Hazel, it's so great to finally meet you." She gave me a polite smile, "Please just call me Luna. It's my middle name but that's what I prefer." I nodded as a response, "Then Lady Luna it is. That has a pretty ring to it. So you're from my mother's old province, correct?" Talking about her home made her open up some, "Oh yes. I'm from Carolina."

I shifted my position and asked, "What's it like there? I'm afraid to say I've never been." She gave me a look widening her Hazel eyes as if she couldn't believe I'd never been there. "I know, I know. Even thought it's my mother's former province I have yet to see it." She laughed, "Well I think it's great. It's quite beautiful in some areas actually. You should see all of the trees in autumn."

"Yes we don't have that pretty of an autumn here in Angeles. It pretty much stays the same." I told her and she sighed. "That's a shame, it's really quite the sight to see." "I'll have to see it sometime. For now though, I have to speak with the other girls. It was night meeting you Lady Haz- I mean Luna."

* * *

A girl with curly dark brown hair dipped into a deep curtsy. Lady Alissa took her seat and greeted me, "Good morning, Prince Noah." I flashed a smile at her, "Good morning. How are you?" "I'm well, thank you. And you?" I nodded, "I'm good. Adjusting." I couldn't believe how polite she was. She was almost overly polite.

"Having all of us girls here must be strange, I'd assume." she guessed. I chuckled under my breath, "You have no idea." She tilted her head and smile at me in response. I had no idea which way to push this conversation. I decided to just go with the simplest question I could. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I love to go stargazing. I'm a bit of a night owl." she told me and I felt immense relief at getting somewhere. "So do you know many of the constellations?" She folded her hands while telling me, "I know some." I waited a moment for some elaboration and took a deep breath when I didn't get one. "Well Alissa, I must move on but enjoy the rest of your breakfast."

 **There's your update...finally. I wanted to write more of the girls but I really wanted to get this up now. I'll get the others up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prince Noah's POV**

As I waited for the next girl to come I took a sip of water to soothe my parched throat. It was amazing how much talking was required to simply meet thirty-five girls. And quite frankly, I wasn't nearly finished yet. So long as most of the girls were easy enough to talk to, I wouldn't have too many problems.

Lady Jessalyn Marie Rocker made her over with a kind smile on her face. She curtsied and took her seat with her smile never wavering. "Hello, Lady Jessayln." She laughed a little and told me, "Please just call me Jess. It's so much more casual." I nodded, "Of course, Lady Jess. How are you liking Angeles?"

She sighed, "Oh it's very nice here. It's not all that different from Clermont though, which isn't a problem for me. The weather is just absolutely lovely." "I'm in complete agreement there. I must admit I'm not a fan of the cold and it's never too freezing around here." She laughed, "The cold is so awful! I'm constantly thankful that I live in a warmer province."

"I agree one hundred percent. I'll speak with you again, Lady Jess. Thank you." Even though we had only spoken about weather, I still found her interesting. She seemed fun and I'd be sure to speak with her again.

* * *

The next girl's hair caught my attention right away. It was shoulder length brown hair but it had red on the ends. That made me think she was a confident person, which would be a good trait in a princess. She smiled at me, curtsied, and took her seat. "Hello, Lady Zella. I must say, I quite like your hair. It stands out."

Zella flipped her hair, "Why thank you." I chuckled at that, "So what do you do back at home?" She quickly answered, "I'm a sprinter. Running has pretty much always been my life." I raised my eyebrows a little, "You're an athlete, then? I love sports myself." "Do you? Well then I have to play something with you at some point."

I nodded, smiling. "Yes! In fact, I challenge you to a race. It was good talking to you Zella."

* * *

A pale red-headed girl with a pixie cut was up next. If I could recall correctly, her name was Lady Gemma. "Your highness," she greeted me in a curtsy. "Hello, Lady Gemma. Where are you from? I'm afraid I've forgotten." Gemma smiled, "I'm from the wonderful Dakota." I laughed, "So I assume you enjoy living there?" She shrugged, "As much as I can, I guess."

I noticed that she seemed a bit tense, as if she was nervous. It was strange to me that these girls would be nervous around me but I guess it's only fair because I'm terribly nervous myself. "What do you do for a living?" I asked her and she glanced down for a moment. "I'm a gardener so things aren't exactly...amazing for me."

That made me stop for a moment. So she was one of the few sevens in the competition. "I'm sorry about that." She looked at me and just studied me for a moment, "Yeah. Well it was nice meeting you." And then she stood up, curtsied, and left. I was a bit shocked but to be honest I was just about to dismiss her anyways. I felt terrible for raising a sore topic and would be sure to talk to her again.

* * *

Lady Shawn Louise Ferridan came up next. "Hello, my lady. How are you?" She seemed to be bursting with excitement. An overly large smile was on her face and she was practically shaking excitedly. To be honest, that was a bit off putting. "I'm so so wonderful! I can't believe I'm meeting you! Is this a dream? Oh my goodness, pinch me! This can't be real!" she exclaimed and my eyes inadvertently widened.

I opened my mouth to say something but she piped up first. "The food is so good! Do you eat that everyday? It's amazing! And then entire palace is so so luxurious! I love it here! Oh look over there, there are so many maids! And guards! I can't believe I'm really here." Dear goodness, this girl was like a squirrel. She got so distracted so easily and she didn't stop talking. All of her sentences have been exclamations so far and I couldn't take it any longer.

I saw her open her mouth to start talking again so I quickly spoke first, "Now, it was nice meeting you and I'm glad you're liking it here but I'd like you to stay after breakfast for me." She nodded eagerly and left with a quick curtsy. I put a hand to my face. She was definitely going to be the second girl I eliminated.

* * *

The next girl to come up looked...well, she looked goth. She had short black hair and bangs and I was doubtful that it was her maids who caked on the dark makeup on her face. She sat down without curtsying, "The name's Demi." she told me and I was a bit taken aback. She was certainly...something. "Good morning, Lady Demi." She grunted in response and it took everything in me not to send her back to the table right then. "What's your job?" Demi glanced at me looking completely uninterested and then told me, "I'm in a band." I nodded at her short answer and decided I could take it anymore.

"After breakfast could you stay behind with a few of the other girls for me?" I asked her and she nodded and then left. I put a hand through my hair. Two tough girls in a row. I could only hope the next would be easier to talk to.

* * *

Lady Theodosia was a lanky girl with very dark brown almost black wavy hair. She made her way over and curtsied while saying, "I'm glad I finally get to meet you." I smiled at that, I liked it when the girls spoke first. "You as well. I was excited to meet you girls." She tilted her head and gave me a knowing look, "Now, were you really?"

I felt my cheeks burn a little. She had actually managed to make me blush. "Well, I may have been a little nervous," I added and she giggled. "I thought so! I would have been too if I was meeting thirty-five guys. Gosh, I was nervous just meeting you." I laughed, Theodosia was very sweet. It was easy to talk to her and even though I know we are different I felt like I was able to relate to her.

"Now, Lady Theodosia, I can honestly say I am glad to have gotten to meet you. But now I have to keep things moving but I will talk to you again."

* * *

"Lady Gwen, how has breakfast been so far?" I started our conversation as the girl with short beach blonde hair sat down. While nodding she told me, "It's good." She seemed to be a bit awkward but it was a first measuring so I supposed it was to be expected. "So the food tastes good then? I'm afraid I haven't gotten to eat yet myself."

I must have been running out of things to talk about if I was talking about food but at least I was actually conversing with the girls. "Of course it does. It's palace food. Don't you eat it every day?" I pursed my lips but chuckled, "Ah yes that would be true. And I must say I do enjoy my food."

I mentally gave myself a face palm for that last comment. I must of sounded like a pig; a prince who loves his food. Gwen nodded, "I'd hope so. You certainly have it enough." "Yup," was my awkward reply and I continued to mentally kick myself. "Anyways, I do have to meet the other girls so thank you for your time."

* * *

The girl from Honduragua was next. Lady Azia seemed to trudge over and gave me a pathetic curtsy before sitting. "Hello there," I greeted her and she grunted. She actually grunted. Like an animal. I had to keep my eyebrows from shooting up my forehead. I cleared my throat, "Well you look lovely," I complimented her. All of the girls here did.

She eyed me as if I'd been saying that to every single girl, "You don't really think that." My eye twitched a bit and I responded with, "You don't know what I'm thinking." Azia rolled her eyes, "Yeah well you weren't really thinking I look lovely."

I took a deep breath for patience and asked her to stay after breakfast. I couldn't stand Azia for another moment. She was another one going home after breakfast.

* * *

Lady Ryley was next up and I must admit I was sort of anxious to get through this morning at this point. Some girls were easier to talk to than others but at this point I was hungry and tired and just wanted to eat. This tall girl came up looking bored and I sighed having a feeling this wouldn't be much easier. "Good morning, Lady Ryley."

She glanced up at me, "Yeah." That was all she said, and I had to hide my frustrations once again. "You look very nice." That statement was becoming a fallback. "Whatever," she said with a shrug and I decided to wrap this conversation up.

"I'll speak with you again after breakfast. Thank you, Lady Ryley."

* * *

"How are you, Lady Jordyn?" I started hoping this conversation would go easier. "I'm great, and how are you?" So far so good. "I'm well, thanks. How do you like the place?" She smiled and sighed, "It's wonderful. I'm glad I have this opportunity." I grinned at her in response.

"So Prince Noah, your highness, how have these girls been treating you?" she questions curiously and I laughed. "Some better than others, I'll admit." She giggled, "That Skye girl seemed like quite a character." I burst out in laughter, "You have no idea. And some of the other girls aren't that much better in other areas either." She eyed me curiously, "Oh yeah? Who do I need to look out for?"

"You won't have to worry about them. I'll be eliminating the worst of them after breakfast." Jordyn nodded in understanding and unfortunately I had to dismiss her. At least all of them weren't so terribly frustrating.

 **Alright** **, there's a few more girls for you! I'm so so so sorry it took so long! If you can't tell I was busy. I work at a horse camp with younger kids so you can imagine it's a bit chaotic and when it's finished in exhausted. Thank you for your patience though! I really appreciate all the reviews and know that I keep in mind those of you who review! It really makes an author feel good though to get feedback. Tell me how you like how I portrayed your girl or not. You may have noticed that the meetings are a little shorter but that's just so I can get through them just a little bit faster. Sorry if they start to sound a little alike. So today I'm going to ask a few questions for you guys:**

 **Who are three girls you think Noah likes best so far?**

 **Who is your favorite girl(besides your own, I know you may be biased to them)?**

 **And who do you think is getting the first date(out of the girls you've met, I know there's a few that still need their povs)?**

 **Also, who do you like to read povs from the most? Selected girls or Prince Noah? And do you want to hear from Imogene at all?**

 **Thank you guys! And sorry for any typos! I didn't check it so I know that there will be some. Sorry guys, just bear with me I'm trying to function without a laptop at the moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Prince Noah's POV**

I didn't even know how many girls I'd already seen or how many were left. I just really wanted to eat. Lady Andrea came up next. Once she was seated I started the conversation. "Good morning, Lady Andrea. How are you?" For a moment she seemed to just examine me but quickly answered, "I'm well. Thanks." I nodded to that as I tried to think of something to talk about. She didn't seem to be impressed with me. "What did you think of your room?"

She shrugged a bit, "They're nice, a little frilly though." I chuckled, "You're not a frilly kind of girl then?" Andrea snorted at that, "Oh no, definitely not. I'm more of a tomboy. In fact these dresses are killing me." I laughed, "Well that's a shame. You do look lovely in it." She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I don't care how I look. I'd much rather being wearing pants."

I smiled, "I'll have to see what I can do about that. I'll see you around Lady Andrea."

* * *

The next girl sashayed over confidently as if she knew she already had me in the palm of her hand. She curtsied and sat saying "The name's Heather Maia Train." She was a bit too confident for me; as much as confidence is an attractive trait she took it too far. I nodded, "Hello Lady Heather. It's nice to meet you." She grinned at me, "Oh I know at is. After this you might as well not meet any more girls."

My eyebrows inched up, "Oh really?" She dipped her head as an affirmative. "But what if some of the girls after you are very kind?" She gave me a look saying that I should stop talking, "Trust me. None of them are all that memorable. Especially after me."

"Well, Lady Heather, it was very nice meeting you but could you stay after breakfast for me?" She smiled at me seductively, "Why of course." She had no clue what was coming.

* * *

Lady Isadora walked over next. She was tall with honey blonde hair, olive skin, and hazel eyes. She was definitely pretty. She curtsied and took her seat with a shy smile on her face. I smiled at her; she just came off as innocent, and that was refreshing. "Lady Isadora it's a pleasure to meet you." A cute blush appeared on her cheeks which was very endearing. "Oh please, just call me Izzy."

"Of course, Lady Izzy. Now tell me, what are some things you like?" She thought for a moment tilting her head to the side. "I like sunrises, sunsets, and roses." I chuckled at her perfect answer of innocence. "All very pretty things much like you." Her smile got a little bigger and the blush on her face got a little brighter. "It was lovely to meet you, Lady Izzy. Please enjoy the rest of breakfast."

* * *

"Hello, Lady Cadence." The girl from Cadence was a tall girl with what looks like dyed blonde hair. "Good morning your highness." she said and I couldn't help but notice she spoke with an odd drawling accent that most definitely wasn't a natural one. "What are your interests?" I asked for I could think of nothing else.

"Umm, things like charity. You know, like, finding world peace. And, like, helping people." I unintentionally stared at her for a second. She couldn't have been more fake. It was more than obvious that those weren't really interests.

"Yes, well it was great meeting you. Stay behind after breakfast for me."

* * *

A girl with long curly black hair was up next. I had thought I memorized all the girls' names but her's escaped me. Once she sat down I said, "I'm so sorry, but I've forgotten your name." She smiled a little, "I'm Raziela Vernaden." I nodded, I couldn't I believe of all the girls I forgot her unique one.

"So what's a hobby of yours?" I asked to start the actual conversation. "I fence with my brothers often." I grinned, "How often do you beat them?" She laughed, "Well I can beat my twin without any sweat. I can anticipate his every move."

"You have a twin? What's his name?" I wondered to her as we had twins in my family as well. "His names Tanner. He's a bit protective of me." I smiled, "I could imagine. It was nice meeting you Lady Raziela."

* * *

I recognized the name of Lady Cassidy Marianno, but I had never seen her before. She was the CEO of one of the biggest clothes chains in all of Illéa, and she was only nineteen. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Cassidy." She smiled prettily at me, "And you too. It's kind of surreal I'm meeting the crown prince of Illéa." I chuckled, "Trust me, I'm nothing special." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, your highness."

"You've got some talent though. You have such a large company at the age of nineteen. How did you do that?" I questioned her and she shrugged. "It all started with a little boutique of mine at home when I was fifteen. It just got bigger from there." "That's amazing. You're very successful. Even I have heard of you before this." Cassidy blushed a little causing her extremely pale skin to go completely pink.

"It was nice meeting you Lady Cassidy," I told her and she smiled at me once more. "You as well."

* * *

When the next girl came up I was taken aback to see she looked as if she'd been crying. "Lady Tammison, are you alright?" I asked her concerned. She sniffled a little and replied, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little homesick." I gave her what I thought was a comforting smile, "Oh I'm sorry, are you still alright to stay though?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head a little tiny bit. "I'm so so sorry! It's just, my family is so close and I can't stand being away from them." "If you don't want to stay you don't have to," I told her and she seemed completely shocked. "Really?" she whispered and I nodded. "Thank you, truly! I'm sure you'll find a kind and caring wife with one of these girls." I sighed, "I sure hope so."

* * *

Lady Nora was next. Her hair was quite the attention grabber being blue. She looked to be from New Asia through her other features. She curtsied and sat. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness." I dipped my head to her, "You as well, Lady Nora. Now, tell me something random about yourself."

She quickly had an answer, "I like kung fu." I cocked an eyebrow, "Now that's something I don't hear often. So I'm assuming your good at it?" She grinned, "Well I suppose. I do teach it." I nodded, "Very interesting. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Lady Nora."

* * *

Lady Charlene made her way over to me and took her seat after a curtsy. "Hello Lady Charlene. Is the breakfast good?" She nodded rapidly, "Heck yeah it is! It is really darn good." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, she was a bit over passionate. "So you like the place?" "Oh definitely yes! I could stay here for a long while, if you know what I mean."

With that she started to lean forward seductively and I inadvertently laughed a little. I tried to brush it off as clearing my throat but she had heard the laugh. "What?" "Nothing." I quickly replied and then decided it was time to wrap this up.

"Would you stay after breakfast for me?" She grinned seductively, "You don't need to tell me twice."

Almost done.

* * *

Lady Eris had golden blonde hair and turquoise eyes that twinkled as she walked over. "Lady Eris, you look beautiful." She smiled and a pretty blush lightened her cheeks, "Thank you, your highness." "So what do you do at home?"

"Well, I'm a detective so that takes up a lot of time." I leaned forward; that had piqued my interest. "Really? That's interesting. So you work on different cases?" Eris nodded, "Yup, I do enjoy it. But in my free time I like to play Battle Spirits." I tilted my head, "What is that?" She giggled, "It's a card game. Don't worry, not many people know it. It's really fun though. I could teach you sometime."

"Alright, it was great meeting you Lady Eris."

* * *

A very pretty tall girl by the name of Lotus Knight came over next. She had midnight black hair down to her mid back and piercing blue eyes. I'll be honest, she was quite striking actually. She gracefully curtsied and sat down looking at me timidly. I smiled at her kindly, "Hello, Lady Lotus. How has your morning been?" Her eyes nervously flicked to her lap and she replied, "It's be-been good."

So she was definitely shy, I could see. "What do you like to do?" I asked her gently trying to show her she didn't need to be shy. "Archery," she told me simply and I nodded. "Well there is an archery range here at the palace, you know." She still didn't meet my eyes, "Th-that's nice." I sighed, sometimes it was just so hard to talk to such shy girls. By the looks of her, you would think she would be confident but quite the opposite. I could only hope she would open up.

"Well it was lovely meeting you, Lady Lotus."

* * *

I quickly realized that the eight in the competition was up next. This would be interesting. Lady Infinity was the first eight to ever be chosen for the Selection. "Lady Infinity, it's so great to finally meet you." She put a lopsided grin on her face, "I'm sure it is, being I'm the only eight in the competition." I chuckled a bit, "We were all a bit...curious, to say the least, about you here at the palace." She laughed a little, "I'm sure you were. Being you all have no clue what it's like to be an eight."

That got serious quick. I gulped, "Well, no we really don't. We would like to help you all though." She stared at me for a moment, "Suppose you really did want to help us at the bottom of the caste system, how would you do that?" she interrogated me and quite frankly I wasn't sure. I floundered for an answer, "Perhaps you could inform me on the best ways to do so."

"Maybe. Thank you, your highness." And then she stood up, bobbed a quick curtsy, and walked away. She was something, but she fascinated me.

* * *

Lady Haven's curled auburn hair bounced as she walked over to me. "Good morning, Lady Haven. How was your trip to Angeles?" "It was very good, thanks." she responded curtly. I nodded back, "Well that's good. I must say I'm not much of a fan of flights." She smiled a tiny bit but it seemed forced, "Hmm, well it truly isn't natural for us." The conversation was amiable, but she seemed a bit skeptical of me.

I chuckled, "Yes, I can stay here with my feet planted firmly on the ground." She nodded, "That's how it's supposed to be. Birds can keep the sky to themselves." I truly did have quite the conversations with these girls. I truly had no clue where these topics came from. "Oh yes."

"Thank you Lady Haven, it was a delight to meet you."

* * *

Lady Artemis had a bright smile plastered on her face as she made her way over. "Why, hello your highness." she said while dipping into a curtsy. That caused a smile on my face, "Hello, Lady Artemis. I'm glad to see your enjoying yourself."

She giggled twirling a strand of her light blonde hair around her finger. "Oh yes, it's been wonderful. I'm so thankful for the opportunity." I nodded, "Well then, I'm glad I selected you." She giggled once more, "I am too, your highness."

I smiled at her, "Thank you for your time, Lady Artemis."

* * *

The girl from Yukon, Lady Sophia, was up next. When she was in front of me she dropped very quickly into an overly dramatic curtsy and stayed down for moment. "Your majesty," she said still in the curtsy and I cleared my throat. "It's actually highness." She glanced up at me and murmured, "Yeah right." She stood back up and took her seat.

"Your greatness is blinding, Prince Noah." I cocked an eyebrow at that comment, "Thank you, Lady Sophia." She nodded and then continued. "I truly can barely see anything past your radiating glow." I put a hand through my hair. Oh dear, this one was a drama mama. One that I don't think I could stand.

"Lady Sophia, why don't you stay after breakfast for me."

Just one more, and I could retire for the day.

* * *

Lady Kimari, one of the most gorgeous girls in the competition would conclude my introductions. Her lush brown hair was up in an intricate ponytail swinging as she approached. Once she was seated I began right away. "Lady Kimari you look stunning." She laughed, "Oh please, Prince Noah, you flatter me."

I shook my head, "No really. Even if the maids hadn't touched you, you would look amazing." She flashed a smile, "Thank you, your highness." "Now just tell me something you like. Anything." She flipped her hair once and said, "Pepperoni pizza." I laughed. It was comforting that a perfect girl could like something so...normal.

"You will definitely get a slice at some point. Thank you Lady Kimari."

* * *

Breakfast had come to a close and I asked everyone to stay behind whom I had asked. Once we were alone I got down to business. "Now, you are all lovely ladies, but I am afraid you aren't for me. All of you here will be going home."

There were a plethora of reactions. Some seemed not to care. Some were outraged. Others burst into tears. All I knew, is that I couldn't wait to get out of the room. "I'm so sorry ladies. You may take your time packing. I'm sure your life at home will be quite exciting now."

I left the room in a rush and went back to my room. I couldn't wait to have the night to myself.

 **Alright so I know that it was a bit rushed but I'm so excited to have this part done. Sorry it took so long again but here it is! You're probably sick of me saying that. Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing. Your reviews really make my day. Shout out to Charmfeather for that amazing super long review! But seriously to everyone who reviewed last chapter thank you! Now I just have a few questions.**

 **Now obviously not all of these girls are angels. Which ones do you think were just acting and not showing their true selves to Prince Noah?**

 **Which girls are you interested in hearing more from?**

 **Which girls do you think will be fan favorites?**

 **And who do you think will get along with Imogene best?**

 **Thanks guys! Next chapter I'm going to start introducing some side plots hopefully. We shall see, the story should get more interesting from here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Prince Noah's POV**

I paced my room thinking about who I would take on my first date while Imogene was just sprawled out on my bed. She was reading some gossip magazine that had my face plastered on the front with the headline 'Our Favorite Selected.' I had no clue who I wanted to spend some time with first. I had barely spoken to any of them yet, really.

Imogene glanced up at me pacing from her magazine, "Do you need any advice?" I halted and turned to her, "Yes." She snorted and sat up, "Well I would suggest you take your favorite of the fan-favorites on your first date to please the people, and then a girl of similar interests with you on your second." I nodded taking in her advice.

"Alright, but who are the fan favorites?" She flipped through the pages of the magazine before landing on the page. "Here's a few. And this is more so among the higher castes. You have Lady Cassidy high up there on the list. The article says: Lady Cassidy is sure to capture our prince's attention. She's a beautiful girl and she's very successful. We all love our STYLIA founder, and we think that Prince Noah will too."

I tilted my head in thought, "Who are the others?" Imogene continued, "Lady Serenity will surely hit it off with our prince. She's been in so many movies and she's adored by many. We would love to have her as our future queen." I closed my eyes and pressed a hand to my head, this was going to be harder to choose than I anticipated. "Any others?"

She moved on to the next one, "Now who wouldn't love our favorite party planner? She's just a bubbly ball of fun and we love her. That's right, she's our favorite, Lady Claretta. With her fun personality as of now she's topping the charts as Illéa's favorite. It makes sense to us. She can plan amazing parties, she's beautiful, and she's got the personality to top it off. We would love to see our prince with her. Good luck to all the Selected!"

"Lady Claretta it is. She does have a wonderful personality. So did the other two girls but I need to make a decision somehow." Imogene smiled at me, "Atta boy. Taking charge and making decisions." I chuckled, "That's only one decision. Now who am I going to take on my second date?"

 **Claretta's POV**

We were all led to the women's room when breakfast was finished. None of us were quite sure what the nine girls who stayed behind were doing. Suggestions were flying around the room but no one was positive.

I made my way over to a seat by a window where Alissa Dawson was already seated. "Hello," I greeted and she smiled at me. "Hi." I sat down on a seat across from her, "So this is crazy right? I can't believe we're here." She laughed, "You're telling me. I can't believe I was actually selected." "Did you want to be?" She had to think for a moment, "To be honest I'm not sure. I'm here because it was one of my father's last wishes."

Now I tilted my head, "What do you mean?" Alissa looked down at her hands folded in her lap, "He past away when I was fourteen, and he always wanted me to be in the Selection." My mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh I didn't mean to-" She waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. There's nothing you could do."

Of course I brought up a rough topic. I was usually better at conversation than this. I was surprised when Alissa spoke before me, "I don't usually talk about that right away. I'm sorry. So you're a party planner right?" I nodded, "Yeah, it's what I've always loved to do." "What kind of parties do you plan?"

"Oh all kinds. Whether it's a big birthday bash or a charity gala I'm all for it." Alissa seemed to open up to me, and then I could really get to know her. She lost her overly polite and courteous shell and showed me who she really was. "That's really cool. I'm afraid I don't have quite as interesting a job, although I do love it." I smiled at her, "Hey, all that matters though is that you love it! What's your job?"

"I'm a librarian, but I would love to be an author. I'm trying to write a book. Emphasis on trying." she informed me. "That's so cool! What are you trying to write about?" She seemed to get excited when talking about her ideas for her book. "Well I'm trying to write a historical fiction during the Third World War. There is going to be a family who loses their father in the war and they have to cope in the war. There will be friendships and betrayal. It will be a story of survival in a torn up nation."

I lifted my eyebrows, "Wow, you really could make a bestseller once you finish it. Is there going to be any romance?" She shrugged, "I don't know. I was just thinking of a close friendship." I nudged her, "Aww but just a little romance would intrigue that many more readers..." She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it."

Just then Silvia entered the room and we all paid her attention. "So I'm sure you girls have noticed that some of the girls aren't here. That's is because they've been eliminated. Welcome to the Selection, girls." There was silence for a few moments. The first elimination had already happened, and we're all still here. Chattering broke out and wouldn't stop then. Silvia left the room after her announcement and we all started to really talk.

I turned back to Alissa, "We've made it past the first elimination." She seemed a little shocked, "I know. That was fast. I can't believe ten girls are gone already." I nodded in agreement, "I wonder how long we have until the next elimination?" Alissa laughed, "You're already thinking forward to the next elimination when the first one only just happened!" I giggled, "What? It's a reasonable thing to be wondering about."

Just then a maid walked over to me with a note; she handed it to me with a curtsy and waited there. Everyone was staring at me and a blush appeared on my cheeks. I studied the note for a moment wondering where it was from. "Open it!" growled Kimari from somewhere in the room where she sat with Serenity. I fumbled with the note and opened it.

 _Lady Claretta,_

 _I immensely enjoyed meeting you and would love to spend more time with you. Would you join me for a luncheon at noon? I'll come by your room to bring you. If you could, please send your response back with Miss Jean here. Thank you._

 _Prince Noah_

I looked up at Alissa who was looking on eagerly. "Is it a date?" she whispered and I nodded. She squealed a little and I laughed. The maid, who I presumed was Miss Jean, handed me a piece of clean paper and a pen. I thanked her and wrote my response, which was an of course. I folded the paper and gave it to Jean with a smile. She promptly left the room to bring the prince my note.

The room all the sudden seemed tense. I supposed that's because I got the first date. Alissa and I looked at each other and simultaneously decided to leave the room before anyone said anything. We went to my room where my three maids were tidying up. They stopped what they were doing and curtsied. "Hello ladies. I have a date for lunch and I was wondering if maybe I could dress up nice."

Two of my maids, Elaine and Delilah, beamed in excitement and my other maid Betty clapped her hands together. "Then we better get to work!" Betty exclaimed and Alissa and I grinned. Alissa and I sat on the edge of my bed and my maids stood in front of us. "Now what kind of look would you like, m'lady?" Elaine asked.

"Chic and edgy. But still modest." I responded and they thought for a moment. Alissa threw something in too, "It shouldn't be seductive, but it should be flirty." Delilah rushed into my closet and came back out a dress draped across her arms. "This is the one."she said and when I looked at it I couldn't agree more. It had a black beaded v-neck and a gray top that in a ombré became a black skirt. It was cinched at the waist and very flowing. The bottom wasn't cut evenly which added to the edginess. "It's perfect." Alissa said for me and I laughed.

"Well let's get you dressed then," Elaine suggested and I happily obliged. I shed my dress from breakfast and slipped on the new one. It fit like a glove. Betty placed a pair of gray high heels with black patterning in front of me and I stepped into them gaining a few inches. They sat me down in front of the vanity and Elaine started working on my hair while Delilah did my makeup. It felt strange to be getting changed again when I had looked perfectly fine but I supposed because it was a date it was expected to dress up.

My black hair was curled and put up in a high ponytail with a braid on the crown of my head. My makeup was light but I had eyeliner on that made my eyes pop. Quite frankly, I had no clue how my maids had been able to make me look like this. "Wow," was all I said and the maids laughed. "Wow is right," Alissa seconded and then continued. "Prince Noah will be speechless." I rolled my eyes, "We'll see."

* * *

Not long after I was ready there was a knock at the door. I looked excitedly at my maids and Alissa before composing myself and going to the door. I opened it and smiled at him, "Good afternoon Prince Noah." I bobbed a curtsy and he dipped his head. "I'm so glad you said yes," he revealed while giving me his arm. I took it and replied, "You thought I might say no? Oh please we're all desperate to spend some time with you!" He chuckled, "Yes well there was still that chance." I rolled my eyes, "No, not really. A girl would have to be insane to refuse a date with you."

He shook his head with a smile, "But what's so special about me that makes me different from any other guy?" I eyed him as if he were crazy, "Well besides the fact you're a Prince and we were all warned before this to not refuse anything you ask-" "Wait, you mean you were told you can't refuse anything I tell you to do?" I nodded. "Do know that you can refuse me. You don't have to go with me."

I laughed out loud, "That doesn't change my mind at all. I don't know you all that well, but you seem like a great guy." A big cheesy grin broke out on his face when he confirmed it, "Really? You think so?" "Of course, and I hope to get to know you better." His smile remained on his face, "And I you."

Prince Noah led me to a smaller sized dining room that had a table set for two in the middle. "What is this room used for?" I asked curiously as it looked to be used often. "This is a dining room just for my family. When there are a lot of people in the palace and we want a private family dinner, which is often, we eat in here. Today I get to use it for a private date with you."

He pulled out a chair for me and I took my seat. He sat down across from me, "I took the liberties of choosing our menu. I hope you like it." I smiled at him, "It would take a lot for me not to like this." He had remembered that I liked pink lemonade and there was a pitcher of it in the middle of the table; he also kindly poured me a glass and put it in front of me. A maid brought us an appetizer and I was thrilled to find nachos with cheese and salsa, an absolute party must. As soon they were placed in the table I grabbed a plate and put a good amount of chips on it. "So this was a good choice?"

I snorted, "Uh yeah!" I then realized a moment too late that I had just snorted in front of the crown prince of Illéa on our first date. It took everything in me not to slap a hand to my face, but as I examined his face to make sure he didn't mind it I realized that he barely even noted it. He must like it if we were just ourselves around him. Throughout the date I found myself laughing more than I had in ages, and he seemed to enjoy himself too.

We had finished lunch about a hour ago and were now just talking about our lives. "You should've seen my father when Eve and Dash were born. He was so panicky and he thought everything was going to go wrong. Halfway through he passed out." I burst out in laughter, "You don't mean _the_ King Maxon?" Prince Noah nodded chuckling, "Oh yes, the King Maxon. Even after being there for Kian, Imogene, and my births he was still a wreck." I couldn't catch my breath through my laughter.

I had only just caught my breath when a petite maid came over to Prince Noah. She passed him a note and quickly left. I was quiet while he read the note. He sighed and put a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I'm so sorry, I have to go to my father's office. I truly had a great time with you. There is some apple pie and ice cream you can take back to your room." I tilted my head and smiled. "I had a great time Prince Noah, thank you."

 **Here is another chapter! This is probably like the quickest update ever for me. I hope you liked it! Charmfeather you were so close with guessing the first date. And seriously, Charmfeather I love your reviews! Your are so amazing! All of you though who almost always review (c** **loudy5, jenhen48, Fryllabrille201) and even those who only review occasionally! Thank you! Now some questions:**

 **1\. What did you think of Claretta's date?**

 **2\. And how about the friendship between Claretta and Alissa what did you think of that?**

 **3\. And what do you think of Prince Noah so far?**

 **4\. Some side plots might be shown next chapter, who do you think those might involve of the selected?**


End file.
